Camp out in Nevermore
by bestoknabokajkorvo
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy spend a week in Nevermore. This is my first fic R&R flames welcome be honest


Camp out in Nevermore

'Where's Raven she's always up by now. ' thought Beast Boy as he was making breakfast for the team. When he finished cooking every thing he decided to look for her. First he went to the roof to see if she was meditating up there. She wasn't up there so he went to her room when he got there he knocked on the door and asked, "Hey Rae u up?" When there wasn't an answer he assumed she was asleep and put his ear to the door to see if he could hear her breath. He didn't hear anything so he turned into a fly and went under the door to see if she was alright. After he changed back he saw her mirror on her floor and picked it up. The mirror started glowing and he was sucked through a portal into the mirror.

Beast Boy woke up and thought 'Where am I?' then he remembered what happened. "Dude Raven's totally going to kill me!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" someone yelled.

"Raven I didn't mean to come in here it was an accident please let me live!" exclaimed Beast Boy while covering his face with his arms and closing his eyes. When he realized that he wasn't dead he opened his eyes and saw Raven in a pink cloak and a smile on her face. "Hey Happy."

"Hey BB, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for Raven and I couldn't find her so I checked her room. She wasn't there and her mirror was on the floor. When I picked it up I got sucked in here. By the way do you know where raven is?" he said as he stood up.

"Yeah she's here."

"Dose she know I'm here yet."

"Yeah she knows."

"How much longer until she gets here?"

"About a minute or so."

"Is she going to kill me?"

"Most likely."

"Ok while it was nice talking to you"

"Beast Boy." Said calm voice from behind him as he turned around slowly he thought about what he was going to say to try and stop her from killing him."What are you doing in my head again?" asked as her eyes started glowing white.

"Well I was cooking breakfast and noticed you weren't in the common room. After I finished cooking and you still weren't there I started to get worried so I went looking for you after a while I went to your room. I knocked on the door when you didn't answer I thought you where asleep. I couldn't hear your breath so I went in just to make sure you were alright. I picked up your mirror and it sucked me in here." He said as fast as possible while covering his face with his arms.

"Its ok Beast Boy I'm not going to hurt you. You were just worried about me." she said in a calm voice.

"So why are you in here are you meditating or something?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why are you in here?"

"It was going to be a surprise."

"You can tell me Rae I won't tell anyone."

"First of all it is Raven not Rae. Second you couldn't keep your mouth shut if I paid you."

"Please I won't tell anyone Raven."

"No Beast Boy I'm not going to tell you"

"Rae don't make me use the face."

"That doesn't work on me Beast Boy."

"Are you sure about that Rae?"Beast boy asked and then proceeded to change into a small green kitten. Then he looked at her with a puppy dog look.

'Oh Azar he's just too adorable . . . in his kitten form of course' thought Raven as she looked at Beast Boy trying to keep her monotone expression on. After a few minutes she gave up and said, "Fine just stop with that face already!" after he changed she started again. "It was suppose to be a surprise for everyone. You know that the anniversary for the team is coming up soon right."

"Yeah it's in nine days."

"Yes it is anyways you know how we defeated Trigon last year." She said then he nodded his head. "He was the reason my powers were so strongly connected to my emotions, so when we beat him I was able to start showing my emotions more. That's why I was able to smile without anything blowing up."

"I was wondering about that."

"As I was saying I decided that it would be nice if I could show emotions. I looked through all of my books to find a spell that would help. After about a week I found one that would work but it required that I stayed in my mind for a week to get to know my emotions."

"That's awesome you'll actually be able to show emotions Rae!"

"Don't call me Rae. I will be able to show emotion but, I can't leave for the next week."

"Ok Raven just take me to the forbidden door so I can get out of here."

"That's impossible Beast Boy I can't get out for a week. No portals can be opened from inside my mind witch means we are stuck inside my mind for the next week."

"Really Raven."

"Yes really why would I lie about that but, this might not be a completely bad thing."

"Raven you can barely put up with me for five minutes without throwing me out a wind how am I going to last a week without dying."

"Beast Boy no matter what I do I can't kill you in here. Anyway as I was saying if you're here then my emotions will express themselves more. Anyway let's get going their waiting for us."

"Who's waiting for us?"

"The only other people in here Beast Boy, my emotions."

"How do they already know I'm here?"

"Happy left to tell them when you started explaining how you got here. Fallow me Beast Boy." She said as she walked towards an arch. Beast Boy followed her and they ended up at Happy's domain.

"Beast Boy!" yelled seven voices at the same time startling Beast Boy. He turned around and saw eight Ravens in different colored cloaks pink, grey, green, orange, yellow, brown, red, and purple.

"Ok Beast Boy these are my emotions you already know Happy, Timid, and Brave. Then there's Rude in orange, Knowledge in yellow, Wisdom in brown, Rage in red," Raven paused for a few seconds then continued " and love in purple" she finished with a small blush on her face that was covered by her hood.

"Hey. Wait Rae you only have eight emotions."

"First don't call me Rae my name is R-" she was interrupted by Happy

"Come on Rae-Rae you know you like it when he calls you that."

"Shut up Happy!" Raven yelled with a blush on her face. "Anyway as I was saying these are my basic emotions all my other emotions come from these ones. And Beast Boy I can't stress this enough but no matter what don't go near Love or Hate until the last day we're here. If you do then you mind in the real world might be completely destroyed." She said in a monotone voice.

"Ok I don't want that to happen. Is there any place I can sit down in here?"

"Yeah the floor. Anyway you should rest for a little bit we're going to spend the rest of the day with Happy. Then we're going to sleep at Timid's place for tonight."


End file.
